Detective Conan and Amy: Journey Through Time
by TheKidOf1412
Summary: AU of OVA: The Stranger from Ten Years Later. When Vi Ai  tells Conan to go home and rest, he tells Amy Ayumi  of his memory loss. They go on a journey of laughter, tears, betrayal, and new love. Jimmy Shinichi /ConanxAmy Rachel Ran xHarley Heiji .
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Oh, wow, this is all a bit exciting. It's my first fanfic, see, so yeah. This is set right after Vi (Ai) leaves Conan to go home after he confronts her at school, and before he walks through town to see what has changed. There will be many crack pairings here, and anyone who has seen this OVA will know that this is all a...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Case Closed. Gosho Aoyama does. Please support the official manga/anime. Or... heh heh, my hand might just slip a cyanide jelly-baby into your next sammich. :)**

Yeah, so I'm gonna be using the English dub names in this, so if that bothers you, just don't read, 'kay?

Jimmy Kudo - Shinichi Kudo  
>George Kaminski - Genta Kojima<br>Vi Graythorn - Ai Haibara  
>Amy Yeager - Ayumi Yoshida<p>

Jimmy Kudo didn't know what to do. He was stumped. Stumped, confused and so lonely. The whole world knew more than he did right now, even George. And Vi... Jimmy thought that she, of all people, would stay with him and help him remember. This didn't make any sense. There were so many questions on his mind, and right now, he was just too baffled to investigate on his own.

"Conan? What are you doing, standing out here?"

Conan turned to the voice. It was Amy, with an odd expression on her face. Was it care? Perhaps. There was just something a little bit remote about it.

Conan smiled a fake smile. "Not much. I just feel a bit sick. I think I'm gonna go hom..." Conan trailed off. _Where is my home? If ten years have gone by... surely that means my home is somewhere else, right? _He suddenly felt very weak.

Amy walked closer, curious. "Conan, are you..."

Amy looked like the perfect support. Conan held firmly onto Amy's shoulders, taking her aback. "What the - Conan, are you okay?" Amy asked, almost shaken.

Conan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Amy, something's happened, Vi won't listen to me, and I just don't understand... What do I do?"

Amy blinked in bewilderment, suddenly making Conan feel hot with embarassment. Panicking in front of Vi was understandable, since she was in Jimmy's situation, too, but in front of Amy... or anybody else...

"Do you want to sit down, Conan? Talk about something? Look there's a bench over there."

The two teenagers (or rather the teenager and the twenty-seven year old) walked over and sat down on the bench. Conan fumbled about with his fingers.

"Well, you see, I...er...um...ah..." Conan's words fell apart. He felt so weird. This sucked, having to tell his problems to the 'girly girl' Amy.

Amy wrinkled her nose. "Come on, Conan, I haven't got all day. You do know you're keeping me from my Japanese class, right?"

Conan had to keep his jaw from dropping slightly open. Wouldn't Amy be glomping him right now? Showering him with kisses and being all over-the-top? He even noticed that there was an uncomfortable air to her, and even she was being a tad shifty. Not at all like the smiley girl who welcomed him at lunchtime.

Conan sighed. "If you really want to, you can go to class. I'll be fine, I promise-"

Amy scoffed, which was out of place for her. "I don't think so. You look very pale, but I don't think your diet is unhealthy. It's something else. So, let's talk. Both of us will feel much better that way, _I _promise."

And all at once, Conan felt warm and hopeful. He couldn't stifle a small smile."Okay, here goes. Amy... I can't remember anything. I mean, I know who you are but I mean that I can't remember anything that has happened for the last ten years. I've just talked to a most unhelpful Vi and she just left me all alone." Conan said all this with his eyes to the ground. He dared to look at his friend. She wore an extremely 'wierded out' look.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Amy asked, sounding like she didn't believe him.

"No!" exclaimed Conan, a little too forcefully. "You've got to believe me."

Amy nodded. She believed him now. "Conan, do you want to go to the doctor? This is serious, but I'm absolutely sure that with a few pills-"

"No, Amy. I don't want a doctor. I just want memories. Please, Amy, please tell me everything that's happened over the years."

Amy stood up and picked up her bag. "You'll have to walk with me, then. I won't be able to tell you sitting down. We could both do with skipping class. There's only one left, so we won't miss much."

When Conan stood up, Amy was already ten yards ahead of him. "Hey, wait up!" Conan called after her. He sighed and half-ran to keep up with her when he realised she wasn't listening to him.

_Come on, Jimmy. You're twenty-seven now. Don't be scared. You've been through murders, kidnappings and thefts. You can do this. There's a way to confide in Amy without me revealing my true identity. Hey, if the Junior, ahem, _Senior _Detective League still know and love me as Conan Edogawa, then this will be easy._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It's me, here to grace (or smite, if you don't like it) you with another chapter! It would really help if you watched 'The Stranger From Ten Years Later' first before you read this. It's a lovely OVA, so it's worth it.

**Disclaimer: (It's tiring, having to type these). Yes, I do NOT own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Gosho Aoyama, TMS Entertainment, YTV and Funimation do. Good grief, official people, if I owned Case Closed, would I really be writing fanfiction? Oh, yeah, and please support the official release, or I'll tickle you... to death.**

_IHKF : Thanks for your review. It was my first ever so I'm glad it wasn't something like "Ooh, this is good, lol, update soon!" I don't know about you, but I _LOVE _reviews that say what you actually _liked _about somehing, so, yeah, much appreciated. There's a reason that Amy is treating Jimmy/Conan this way, but I don't really want to get into that yet. I just want to have Conan weirded out XD._

Richard Moore - Kogoro Mouri  
>Rachel Moore - Ran Mouri<br>Dr. Araide stays as he is as Funimation never got to dubbing him.  
>Harley Hartwell - Heiji Hattori<br>Yoko Okino stays as she is, too.

Chapter 1

Not long after setting off, Conan Edogawa and Amy Yeager were at Beika City Centre. He learnt from Amy that they all graduated elementary and middle school with glowing results. Except for George when it came to P.E.. They were in their second year of high school. Conan had the best results in the entire school and was still intent (according to Amy) on being a detective. Apparently, the whole school nicknamed him 'Little Kudo', because of his striking similarity to Jimmy Kudo's appearance, voice and IQ. He was also still freeloading at Richard Moore's house.

Conan started to feel sick with all of this knowledge piling down on him. He must be getting old. "Okay, enough about me. What about those close to me?"

Amy put an uncooperating lock of hair behind her ears. "It would help if you actually specify who you want to know about," she said, rolling her eyes at his vagueness.

And all of a sudden, it struck him. "Rachel," he almost whispered, his heart racing. What a moron he'd been! How could he have overlooked the one girl he had ever been in love with?

The pair turned a corner, saying nothing for a while. Conan eventually glanced at Amy, who looked like she might just breakdown any second.

Amy's eyes met Conan's. "R-Rachel?" she stammered, "Are you sure? Her life has changed _so much_ over time. Most of that change didn't make you happy _at all_. You went into all sorts of problems: Anger, depression, isolation, the list goes on."

They both stopped in front of the local park. "Now I really need to know, Amy," said Conan, "You have to tell me. Please." _Come on, Amy, you've got to spit it out. I'll do anything; I'll beg if I have to. Geez, what on earth could've happened to Rachel that I'd get _anger _problems?_

The two entered the park. Conan's eyes kept darting back and forth from the ground to Amy, so he wouldn't trip. Amy, however, looked up at the clear sky, as if they were prompt notes to help her speech.

"Rachel Moore waited about five years for Jimmy Kudo. In that time, two other people were, uh, you know... _romantically involved _with her."

Conan froze. "Who?" he asked, his voice dripping venom.

Amy nervously fidgeted with her nails. "Well Dr. Araide and... ahem, Harley Hartwell."

Conan thought he might choke on his own spit. "What?" he shouted, with a loudness that made the birds fly rapidly out of the trees.

Conan and Amy gaped at each other, eyes widened, for different reasons.

"Harley and Rachel?" Conan almost shrieked.

Amy took a step back from Conan. "Hey, calm down! I know that this must be excruciatingly hard for you, having to relive this again, but what's done is done!"

"What do you mean?"

Amy half ran towards a tree. Conan followed suit.

The tree was fully grown, with a huge satisfying bulk of a tree trunk, and the leaves the most refreshing green. Amy sat down in the cool shade, and patted the ground tenderly as a motion for Conan to sit down next to her.

Conan slid down the trunk beside her.

After a gentle deep breath in and out, Amy continued. "Okay, Conan, I think we all knew that Rachel and Jimmy loved each other, right? Ever since we were kids Rachel would get all embarrassed whenever we teased her about Jimmy. Yep, they were the perfect pair."

Conan smirked. "Oh boy, do I know that."

Amy cleared her throat. "Yes, well, anyway, Rachel vowed that she would wait for Jimmy forever, but with two handsome intellectuals after her heart, she-"

"Betrayed him," Conan finished rudely for her.

"No, Conan, not at all. You were very upset about it, but in the end you said that she needed to move on."

Conan's toes tingled oddly. "I did? That's disgusting."

Amy narrowed her eyes disapprovingly at the sulking man. "Don't be so selfish, Conan. Rachel and you were very close, like blood relations, but she still has a life of her own.

"So, as I was saying, Dr. Araide really wanted to marry her, but she didn't know how to reject him without hurting his feelings. During this time, she had grown really strong feelings for Harley, and Harley had grown so much feelings for her that Araide could see it. When Rachel turned 21, Araide proposed to her."

Jimmy tensed up. _Curse this wretched body! I should have an adult body, married to Rachel! Curse the Black Organisation! Curse that stupid drug!_

"And Rachel accepted, right?" Conan asked through gritted teeth. "For a captain of karate, she sure can be weak."

Conan could've sworn that Amy's hands turned into fists. "_Actually_, Mr. Edogawa, she didn't. She got married to Harley instead."

Conan's heart sank. "So, Rachel has got over Jimmy. She doesn't love him anymore."

Amy smiled warmly. "You couldn't be more further from the truth, Conan. Rachel does love Jimmy, but not in the romantic way anymore, like she loves Harley. The two have been happily married for five years now."

Conan's gut wrenched. "Do they have any... children?" He almost squeaked the last word.

Amy giggled nervously. "Yes, just one. Her name is Mary, and she-"

Without warning, a very loud blast of music came from Amy's chest pocket. Conan recognised it as a Yoko Okino song. Amy delved into her pocket quickly and pulled out her mobile phone. "It's Vi," Amy announced, "Should I answer?"

"Yes, please," Conan replied, "I want to talk to her, too."

Amy answered. "Hey, Vi... In the park, with Conan... Come on, it's just _one_ class... We're just talking... About the things that Conan's forgotten... He doesn't want a doctor... Yes... Look, that was in the past... I deserved it... Conan is still my friend... I don't know, it's been one heck of a day for him... Whatever. Look, Vi, Conan wants to talk to you."

Amy handed the phone to Conan, who was still pondering what Amy 'deserved' and why Conan was still her friend, despite it.

He broke out of his thoughts as Vi said, "What do you want?"

Conan could feel searing anger rise in him. "What do I want? Nothing _you_ can give, that's for sure. Amy is giving me more than you ever could, and you're supposed to be a frickin' genius!"

Meanwhile, Vi, on the other side, was being cold, as ever.

"I know you don't remember anything," she started, "But I'm not really on good terms with you anyway, so I'm gonna hang up-"

"Don't you dare, Vi! Listen," he lowered his voice to a whisper, his back to Amy, "Have I done anything _wrong_ over the past ten years?"

Conan could feel Vi's icy breath through the phone. "... Not that I want to speak of."

"Vi-"

"Don't 'Vi' me!" the young scientist interrupted.

Conan was glad that Amy couldn't hear her, but he did suffer an earful.

Vi sighed. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. Just... don't treat Amy badly. Be respectful, friendly, and just get along with her. That girl is so brave and, dare I say it, _sweet_, just by listening to you." And then she hung up.

"The heck was that all about?" Conan asked himself.

Amy's ears pricked up.

Conan laughed silently. "I guess I wouldn't know, because I can't remember." He cradled his head in his hands hopelessly. "I can forget about being a detective now. I have nothing."

He didn't expect Amy to stand up and in front of Conan, hands on hips. "Don't you dare even _consider_ quitting your lifelong dream. Remember when we were kids and Rachel had her whole memory wiped clean? She got it all back with a trigger, you said so yourself. So I'd be mad if I gave up on you now."

Conan snapped out of his self-pity and looked up at Amy.

"I'm gonna get your memory back for you, even if takes the rest of my life," Amy promised.

She was definitely acting more mature, or was it genuine? Genuine, most certainly. And... and the fact that Amy was showing this kindness, his mother's kindness, and determination, Rachel's determination, it all confirmed that Amy Yeager had... what was that word again? Conan didn't pinpoint exactly, but Amy was the closest thing to a therapist at the moment.

Conan stood up and smiled. "Thank you, Amy. You're so good to me. I wish I could do something for you in return."

"There's nothing you can do, right now," Amy replied, "I just want to trigger your memories and have things back the way they should be. So, let's go to Rachel's house."

Conan's face dropped. "Rachel's house?"

Amy smiled. "Well, technically it's Rachel's apartment. Her family and a few kids are gonna be there in almost an hour." WIth that, she started to head to the park exit.

Conan caught up with her. "Why? What's going on?" he asked.

Amy smiled happily, her dark chocolate brown hair blowing beautifully in the breeze. "It's Mary's birthday, today!"

**So, yeah. Read and review, and if you want could you give me something like a Japanese equivalent to Mary, Rachel and Harley's daughter? See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, fanfictioners! I'm not going to post another chapter, oh no, I'm going to post a preview! Becuase, schoolwork is just piling up by the worksheet, and I have too much going on.

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Case. Closed. Detective. Conan. Why. Would. You. Even. Think. That.**

_IHKF: Thanks again for a detailed review. HarleyxRachel might not be a favourite pairing of yours, but, I hope that I can convert you. A little._

Preview

Amy elegantly rang the doorbell, but the only thing that Conan could hear was the ringing in his ears, a ringing that was slowly turning into an endless throb.

Amy took note and glanced at the nervous man. "You OK, Conan?"

Conan didn't so much as return the glance. "Uh, yeah. No. Not at all. Do I really have to go?" he almost whined.

Amy closed her eyes and furrowed her brows crossly, as if she were dealing with a complaining child at the dentist. "Yes, Conan Edogawa. This is important. Something or someone could trigger ten years' worth of memories. There's no turning back now." She ended her sentence darkly.

The dark maroon front door opened, and Amy didn't even flinch. To Conan, however, it was almost as if a blinding flash of light poured into the hallway.

_Please, let it be Rachel. _Jimmy wished. _Please, let it be Rachel. Please, let it be Rachel._

The imaginary light began to reduce. A figure could now be made out to Jimmy.

_Please let it be Rachel! Please let it be Rachel! Please let it be Rachel!_

And there Harley Hartwell stood, clear as crystal, wearing that trademark smile on his beautiful dark skinned face.

"Ku- I mean, er, Conan! Amy! Hey, it's great to see ya!" he greeted cheerfully.

Amy stepped forward. "Hello, Harley!"

Conan's blood began to boil. _How could he? I thought he was my friend! He _knows _that I have feelings for Rachel! Traitor! Liar!_

Harley held an expression of concern to Conan. "Hey, kiddo, are you alright?"

Jimmy's eyes darkened rapidly. He abandoned all the codes he abided to throughout his hectic life and roared like someone who had just killed, charging straight into Harley.

"What the-Kudo, stop it!" Harley blurted out.

After that, it was all a matter of using Harley's being caught off guard to manoeuvre them both to the glass window entering the balcony. Conan regaining Jimmy's strength made the whole job a lot easier. Harley, surprisingly wasn't even fighting back.

Jimmy kept on pushing Harley, into a table stool thing with a box on it. Jimmy kept on forcing Harley straight ahead, and with a sudden burst of energy smashed the glass window, and kept on exerting power, sending them both hurtling over the balcony. He could hear a pair of womens' screams, but he didn't care anyomre, because Harley was as good as dead.

Jimmy closed his eyes and laughed, Harley screamed, and they both hit the ground from ten storeys above, Jimmy landing on top of Harley.

Jimmy opened his eyes, knowing that he was done for. Even Harley's body wasn't enough to cushion his fall, but it had so been worth it. A satisfying pool of blood could be made visible under Harley's carcass, and was steadily growing like the plague. The broken table stool thing lay broken a few yards away.

"Conan!" someone screamed. Jimmy could guess it was Rachel's voice.

There was something else, too. The box that Jimmy drove into also was under the traitor's body, and there was another thing aswell. Cake. Birthday cake. Mary's birthday cake. Jimmy could feel his energy quickly decaying like the cadaver he was laying on.

He smirked with all the spirit he could muster. "Heh. Happy birthday, Mary, or whatever your cursed name... is. You're better off not having this wretch of a father..."

And there and then, the great detective Jimmy Kudo and his best friend Harley Hartwell died, their bodies slowly saturating in a bittersweet mixture of birthday cake and blood.

Read and review, my fine fanfiction fellows. Remember that this is just a preview. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, bonjour, ni hao, and however else you greet one another! It has been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, well, I'm not sorry, because, uh, I do have a life outside fanfiction. Anyway, just a message to...

_IHKF (aka: the biggest Conan/Ayumi shipper on the web): I hope you don't mind, but (if you've read my profile for the reasons I like the pairings I like) not all your favourite pairings will appear in this story. I think I'll mention Aoko once, but just passively. Also, I'll be making this more of a Jimmy/Legal!Amy story than a Conan/Amy story, just because I don't see Conan and Jimmy as two separate people._

**Disclaimer: D'you know, it's a right royal pain in the bum to bother typing these down. I DON'T OWN CASE CLOSED/DETECTIVE CONAN. I'm begging you, PLEASE support the official release. Buy the manga, anime, merchandise etc. I NEED more English dub of CC!**

Chapter 3

The journey to Rachel's apartment was silent. Deathly silent. Conan didn't feel like asking anything as he was too preoccupied with the new sights and sounds of Beika. Amy, he noticed, had a sort of graceful way of walking. She didn't walk like a princess, oh no, but her step was considerably light. She also smiled a content smile that Conan couldn't choose whether it was calming him down or making him fume with annoyed curiosity.

After a while, Amy announced that they'd arrived. Conan was surprised at the high class of the building. If the exterior looked like a palace garden, then the interior should be even more luxorious. There was an official sign at the door that said "Bejeweled Beika Apartments". Conan inwardly scoffed at the stupid name.

Amy couldn't help skipping inside ahead of her friend. "Come on, Conan! You're going to love this!"

Conan smiled to satisfy her, even though his guts were executing somersaults that would make even the Russian Circus jealous.

As he stepped inside, Conan was welcomed with a wave of sweet, cool air from the AC. His jaw dropped open a little more as he saw more of the, well, it couldn't be called a mere apartment anymore, could it? This place must be a hotspot for celebrities! The floor was made out of shining cream marble, and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the lobby.

_This place is positively sinful in extravagance! _The great detective thought.

"Amy?" Conan called, eyeing a classy pink lampshade with its matching golden-tinted lamp.

"Yep?" she replied, walking lightly to the lift.

Conan ran a hand through his hair. "Is this a hotel for famous people? This isn't like any apartment I've ever seen before."

"No, it's not a hotel, but I understand where you're coming from. I don't think Rachel ever dreamt that she'd one day live in here, but Harley wanted the best for her. He's opened his own detective agency, so he's gotten quite loaded." Amy pushed the button to call the lift.

Conan didn't say anything until the lift arrived. Stepping in, he couldn't help questioning Amy more. "Does the world still think that Jimmy Kudo is no.1 detective?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Conan, you really are his most devoted fan. Well, now a lot of people are debating about Jimmy Kudo's crime-solving skills being genuine, but I certainly don't. He's for real and he's the best detective I know. Not even Harley Hartwell could replace him in my heart." Amy's cheeks had gone a tad pinker, but it was barely noticeable.

Conan laughed, relieved, even though he was a bit sad that his reputation had gone downhill slightly. He raised his hand and ruffled Amy's hair. Amy suddenly squeaked, and Conan's hand instantly retracted.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked, alarmed.

Amy took a step away from the bewildered boy/man. "What the heck was that for?" she huffed.

Conan blinked thrice. "Er... being polite?"

The young woman crossed her arms, unimpressed by his answer. "What's polite about messing up my hair? What do you think I am, some kind of unruly puppy?"

Conan was almost lost for words. "S-sorry." Then he smiled cheekily to bring Amy's spirits up. "Well, excuse my foul behaviour, Princess Amy, but if her Highness would be so courteous as to mess _my_ hair up, is my humble friendship with her Majesty still intact?"

Amy sighed, but nevertheless giggled. "Detective Conan, you'll always be my friend, geez. And I don't want to mess up your hair, ew, you can do that yourself."

DING! The lift opened up, and the pair walked out of it and then down the hallway. Amy took her shoes and socks off and they weren't even at the Hartwells' door yet.

Conan spluttered in surprise. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"You do it too, Conan! This carpet is _so _soft, me and Vi always do it when we visit."

Conan's eyes dulled, then brightened when he realised that Amy was being a bit less dry and mature than before. Still, he passed up the offer, to which Amy replied "Your loss, not mine."

She pretended to skate further down the hallway and around the corner. Conan touched the carpet with one hand and smiled like a child at how unbelievably smooth and soft it was.

He caught up with Amy as they arrived at Rachel's door.

"Well, here we are, one of your favourite places," said Amy, lifting her shoulders up and then down, as if they'd accomplished a hard task.

Conan suddenly didn't feel too good. He could feel an emporium of butterflies fluttering in his belly. _Maybe I should go home... back to Richard Moore. I'd like to see how he's changed. No, wait, I could always go to my house! I'm tall enough now, so I can get in. Yeah..._

Amy elegantly rang the doorbell, but the only thing that Conan could hear was the ringing in his ears, a ringing that was slowly turning into an endless throb.

Amy took note and glanced at the nervous man. "You OK, Conan?"

Conan didn't so much as return the glance. "Uh, yeah. No. Not at all. Do I really have to go?" he almost whined.

Amy closed her eyes and furrowed her brows crossly, as if she were dealing with a complaining child at the dentist. "Yes, Conan Edogawa. This is important. Something or someone could trigger ten years worth of memories. There's no turning back now." She ended her sentence darkly.

The dark maroon front door opened, and Amy didn't even flinch. To Conan, however, it was almost as if a blinding flash of light poured into the hallway.

_Please, let it be Rachel. _Jimmy wished. _Please, let it be Rachel. Please, let it be Rachel._

The imaginary light began to reduce. A figure could now be made out to Jimmy.

_Please let it be Rachel! Please let it be Rachel! Please let it be Rachel!_

And there Harley Hartwell stood, clear as crystal, wearing that trademark smile on his beautiful dark skinned face.

"Ku- I mean, er, Conan! Amy! Hey, it's great to see ya!" he greeted cheerfully.

Amy stepped forward. "Hello, Harley!"

Conan's blood began to boil. _How could he? I thought he was my friend! He _knows _that I have feelings for Rachel! Traitor! Liar!_

Harley held an expression of concern to Conan. "Hey, kiddo, are you alright?"

Jimmy's eyes darkened rapidly. He abandoned all the codes he abided to throughout his hectic life and roared like someone who had just killed, charging straight into Harley.

"What the-Kudo, stop it!" Harley blurted out.

After that, it was all a matter of using Harley's being caught off guard to manoeuvre them both to the glass window entering the balcony. Conan regaining Jimmy's strength made the whole job a lot easier. Harley, surprisingly, wasn't even fighting back.

Jimmy kept on pushing Harley, into a table stool thing with a box on it. Jimmy kept on forcing Harley straight ahead, and with a sudden burst of energy smashed the glass window, and kept on exerting power, sending them both hurtling over the balcony. He could hear a pair of womens' screams, but he didn't care anyomre, because Harley was as good as dead.

Jimmy closed his eyes and laughed, Harley screamed, and they both hit the ground from ten storeys above, Jimmy landing on top of Harley.

Jimmy opened his eyes, knowing that he was done for. Even Harley's body wasn't enough to cushion his fall, but it had so been worth it. A satisfying pool of blood could be made visible under Harley's carcass, and was steadily growing like the plague. The broken table stool lay broken a few yards away.

"Conan!" someone screamed. Jimmy could guess it was Rachel's voice.

There was something else, too. The box that Jimmy drove into also was under the traitor's body, and there was another thing aswell. Cake. Birthday cake. Mary's birthday cake. Jimmy could feel his energy quickly decaying like the cadaver he was laying on.

He smirked with all the spirit he could muster. "Heh. Happy birthday, Mary, or whatever your cursed name... is. You're better off not having this wretch of a father..."

And there and then, the great detective Jimmy Kudo and his best friend Harley Hartwell died, their bodies slowly saturating in a bittersweet mixture of birthday cake and blood.

"Conan? Hey, Conan!"

Harley's ever-inquisitive tone of voice brought Conan back to reality. The schoolboy exclaimed from the rude intrusion of his fantasy. "Yes, Harley, I'm here. I was just spacing out."

Harley raised an eyebrow and Amy laughed nervously.

"Yes, well, come on in," Harley invited, with a suspicious tone of concern towards Conan. Jimmy couldn't help blushing in shame. _Did I just fantasise about me killing Harley? Yuck! Snap out of it, Jimmy! The last thing you want to be is a hypocrite!_

They entered the living room, which was gorgeous, to say the least. To his relief, there wasn't a box of birthday cake on the little table, but a vase of cream coloured roses. _Is it even possible to have cream coloured roses?_ Jimmy thought, mentally figuring they must be fake. And then his eyes drifted to the leather maroon sofa, and he almost fainted.

Because sitting on the sofa was a girl, wearing a grey summer dress, who looked like the female version of Harley. She couldn't have been more than five years old. Her skin was darker than Rachel's, but lighter than Harley's. Her eyebrows were coming on to be thick like Harley's, and the only resemblance towards Rachel was that of her hair. The girl's eyes that, once again, looked like Harley's eyes, found their way to Conan's.

"Uncle Conan! Auntie Amy!" the child greeted happily. _At least her voice is original,_ Jimmy thought.

Amy grinned motherly and picked the girl up. "Hey, Mary! Happy birthday!"

Conan had to stop himself from grimacing. So this was Mary. Mary Hartwell. This... child... of Rachel and Harley was... asking to be picked up.

"Uncle Conan, now you pick me up! You're my favourite!" Mary demanded with a teeth baring smile that only reminded Conan of Harley's stupid face whenever he tried to explain to Rachel that "I didn't call him _Kudo_, I called him _kiddo_!"

Conan looked down at the child and reluctantly lifted her, but held her at arms length, earning a confused look from Mary. Harley and Amy exchanged odd glances.

"Conan, Amy, you've arrived!" a familiar voice called from the door to the kitchen.

Conan's head darted to the voice's owner, and a tear of fascination almost escaped him. Yes, the woman standing there was Rachel, clad in a modest pink dress topped off with a sky blue cotton cardigan. As he remembered it, her hair was the same length, albeit thinning a bit, and he was glad to see she hadn't dyed it. She was wearing an innocent yet glossy pink lipstick that greatly complimented her lips, and that was about it, really. Yes, she had aged, but she was still... young. After all, she was twenty-seven now; how old-looking could a twenty-seven year old look? Perhaps her fountain of eternal youth was her karate.

"Hi, Rachel!" Conan greeted a little _too _enthusiastically.

Rachel approached them slowly. "Hello, guys... um, Conan? Why are you holding Mary like that?"

Then Conan suddenly realised the reason behind Rachel's awkwardness. He was holding the little girl as if she were some particularly disgusting creature. "Uh..." Conan began, not entirely sure how to worm himself out of this one, "I-it's because she's so _teeth-rottingly _sweet, if I get too close, I'll get diabetes for sure."

Rachel immediately laughed hysterically, not noticing Conan put Mary down in a hurry, or Amy puffing out a sigh of relief.

Conan slid over to Harley. "Well, the other kids are gonna be here soon, so Harley, do you mind if we leave the girls to get ready? I need to talk to you," Conan whispered the last sentence darkly in Harley's ear.

A few seconds later, the two men were in the kitchen. Conan shut the door behind him.

"So, Kudo, what's up? You've been acting strange since I saw you," said Harley, picking up a white, baby soft mochi from the table covered in party food, and handing it to Conan.

Conan instantaneously threw the mochi at the kitchen wall, much to Harley's shock.

"K-Kudo?" Harley kept his voice down to not attract Rachel's attention from the living room, although it was proving difficult, seeing as how the impact from the mochi left a smear of red bean paste on the kitchen wall.

Conan narrowed his eyes. "Oh, Harley, it's much appreciated that you were _supposed _to be my _friend_, and now you've only gone off and married the girl that _I love_. Yeah, Hartwell, much appreciated," the little detective spat sarcastically.

Harley blinked. "But Kudo, you _knew_. You've known for years-"

"That's just the thing, Hartwell, I don't remember! I don't remember anything for the past ten years!" Conan interrupted.

The great detective of the West approached the great detective of the East with care. "Kudo, we have to get you to the doc-"

"No! I'm sick of people saying I have to go to the doctor! Amy told me everything, and how you..." Conan broke off, not really knowing where to begin or how to end. There was something missing in his argument, he knew it... but what?


End file.
